


my doll

by spearbinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbinnies/pseuds/spearbinnies
Summary: all it took was one night of jisung getting shit face drunk for lee minho to approach him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 46





	my doll

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh, im kinda back?? yes, the queen of not finishing series that she starts. lets hope i can keep up with this one. i haven't written in a while omfg pls dont attack me if the first chapter is ass. ill try and improve it later. but enjoy !!(not edited yet)

Jisung was currently standing by one of the tables, watching his friends scream and jump around to the music. They wouldn't go over to the dance with the crowd but they were having the time of their life. Jisung was dancing his heart out and sweating like crazy but that was before the alcohol started to hit him hard. he didn't plan on drinking that much but his friends wanted him to let go for the night. He walked over to the near bye table where all their stuff was gathered and he gulped down water while watching his friends. he wasn't feeling so well anymore. he would speak up about it but he was fine watching his friends having fun. and he was fine watching everyone else. 

He took a look around, eyeing everyone dancing, chugging drinks and people making out in every corner. nothing new. He felt really dizzy while the alcohol traveled trough his system. small drops sweat started to trickle down his face and so he got up, almost instantly regretting it. 

"Hey hyunjin im gonna step outside for a while, ill be back." sung yelled over the music. 

"You alright?" hyunjin stopped dancing, kind of concerned.

"yeah, just need some fresh air." he flashed him a fake smile and walked out the back door only to find a few groups of guys outside chatting. it was quiet enough. 

He ignored anyone who could possibly be watching him and fell into the grass. as he was laying in the grass, he took in the feeling of fresh air and the slightly breezy atmosphere while looking at the night sky. He felt more relaxed and the feeling of being intoxicated by the alcohol was still there but the cold air hit hit him. sung relaxed for a moment while listening to the conversations of the guys not far from him and listening to the ladies giggling at everything, probably just as wasted as everyone else. 

once calm, he started to open his eyes again and come back to reality. laying in the grass at a party probably wasn't the smartest choice but he couldn't find himself to get up. he closed his eyes for a minute more but opening them once again when he heard footsteps coming towards. he let out a sigh as he did not wanna get hit on at the moment. especially while looking like a hot mess and laying in the grass.

"you alright?" a voice approached him from behind. 

when he looked up his eyes went wide. _lee minho._ lee minho?? the tall popular guy everyone chased after?? the guy sung always snuck glances at where ever he went?? Jisung felt dizzy looking at him. he closed his eyes and felt his face flush. 

jisung let out a low hum and shook his head. shit, how was he supposed to face THE lee minho while he was shit faced and not in his right mind. sung was hoping that minho would just walk away and that his response was convincing enough. why would minho care? min knows he has friends right? he invited them? he shook the confusion out of his mind but still felt the presence of minho. he fluttered his eyes open to see minho walking towards his feet and holding his hands out.

"Doesn't seem like it. c'mon." he made a grabby gesture for sung to grab his hands. 

jisung let out a groan. if he were to get up he knew he would collapse. 

minho sighed before reaching and grabbing jisung's hands and pulling him up to his feet. which made jisung let out a long whine and stumbled, ready to face his fall as the older pulled him up. before he could fall minho grabbed his waist tightly and held him up, trying to steady him. 

" _minho"_ he whined without thinking and letting the alcohol take over him caused him to just let minho drag him back into the house.

"you're alright doll, we are just going inside." minho stared at the younger to make sure he was okay and carefully handled him. 

jisung's ears started ringing as the loud music flowed throughout the house and he could only focus on minho's arms gripping him as he lead him to his room. jisung could feel his friend's eyes on the pair but he was to drunk to care. 

MInho busted open his door and found a couple making out on his bed. he thought he locked his door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OUT." minho yelled pratically growling. and the couple ran out of the room. jisung winced when minho was yelling right next to him, not helping his banging head ache. 

"sorry sung." minho was careful and set the younger down gently onto his bed. jisung let out a long huff and let his head fly back to rest on the pillows, slowly shutting his eyes while still listening to minho shuffle around the room. he jolted and opened his eyes when he felt minho unzips his skin tight jeans. and cold hands on his bare skin. 

"Minho, not tonight please. im hurting." jisung whined. he may be drunk but he wasnt dumb enough to let him get his brains fucked out. 

Minho giggled at the younger. "Relax, im just changing you into something more comfortable."

"oh." was all jisung could say while keeping his eyes closed. every once in a while stealing a glance at the older undressing him. 

when minho finally got jisung's pants off he tapped the younger's hips signalling him to lift his bum up, and he did. which made jisung more flustered watching him be as gentle as he could. when minho finished he gave his ass a light tap and walked over to the side of the bed. 

"arms." minho said while pulling sung's shirt over his head and jisung lifted his arms up. minho gave him a smile before putting away the discarded clothes.

"why are you doing this? you know i have friends downstairs right?" jiusng pratically slurred his words.

"han jisung you looked like you were dying when i saw you collapse in the grass outside. and from the look of your friends, i think they are just as wasted. im trying to help out so stop bitching."

"mmm sorry. andddd thank you." jisung said sleeply and giggly which made minho laugh. 

"get some sleep sung, ill be back to check on you after i kick everyone out in a few hours." jisung nodded and slowly drifted to sleep. 

\---

Jisung woke up sober than before but his head was aching and fuzziness still lingering. the room was dark except for the alarm clock a few feet from him reading "2 am." barely 1 hour since everyone left. he got up and stumbled through the dark, opening the door to the hallway leading to the stairs. carefully he walked down the stairs, slipping into the kitchen to get some water. while searching for the cups he was startled by a hand on his waist. jisung turned around quickly. 

"you alright?" minho asked with a smile

"im just- thirsty."

"cups are over there." minho pointed at the cupboard to the right.

jisung turned around and grabbed a cup and filled it with water, quickly gulping down all of it. while minho just stared. 

"how are you feeling?" minho spoke up when he was finished.

"my head still hurts." jisung laughed and minho could tell he was still tipsy

without a word minho walked into the bathroom and came out with some pain killers. and jiusng happily took them.

"thanks." and minho just smiled at him while he swallowed the pills.

"time to go back to bed sleepy head." minho grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs and back into the bedroom. 

"what about you?" jisung frowned, remembering he was taking minho's bed from him. 

"what do you mean?"

"where are you sleeping?"

"I've got the couch silly." minho breathly laughed and stared at the younger, waiting for a response so he could head off to sleep. 

jisung turned around and got under the covers to lay cozily and stared at minho till he thought he was gonna leave. "you can come lay in here, it's your room anyways and im just taking up space." jisung could feel the awkwardness in the upcoming conversation but he was to drunk to even think about it still. 

"im the one who brought you in here, it's all good" minho argued back. 

"trust me lee minho, you are no stranger to me." jisung wanted to reach out and pull him into bed because he felt bad but it would be awkward after what just spilled out of mouth. 

"I dont know if i should be flattered or creeped out." minho smirked and laughed at the younger flushed. never would minho ever wanna pass up the oppurtunity to lay with one of the hot guys from school but sung was a little different and a little too drunk to choose if he wanted minho to sleep in the same bed. 

he noticed a flustered jisung getting impatient. "fine fine." he shoved jisung playfully when he got into bed. and jisung happily scooted over. 

"dont get to excited." minho teased.

"shutup." jisung turned around to completely face minho and could feel himself smile at the older and become more sleepy just by feeling the warmth of the older boy under the blankets.

of course jisung feel asleep first and his little snores could be heard and echoed through minho's ears as they both drifted.


End file.
